


Не люблю сюрпризы

by Saysly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:51:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку:<br/>Дерек/Стайлз, кроссдрессинг.<br/>Для определенных целей Стайлз переодевается девушкой (например, журналистское расследование) и случайно знакомится с Дереком Хейлом в таком виде. Потом происходит еще несколько встреч, завязывается переписка. И через некоторое время Стайлз понимает, что они очень сильно нравятся друг другу. Вот только осталось рассказать Дереку, что Стайлз на самом деле парень.<br/>(Примечание: пожалуйста, пусть Дерек не догадывается, что Стайлз парень. По крайней мере, не с самого начала).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не люблю сюрпризы

"Угловатая девчонка. Не жеманная, как многие мои знакомые. Не стесняется звонко смеяться на весь клуб, сверкает глазами, зубами и россыпью родинок. Непривычная. Совсем юная, наверное, - прошла в бар с братом или старшими друзьями."  
Так думает Дерек в первый раз, когда его внимание привлекает взрыв незнакомого смеха от стайки молодежи в дальнем от него конце бара. 

"Глаза похожи на две янтарных капли, как в Лориных бусах, теплые и живые."  
Так думает Дерек, когда сталкивается с ней во второй раз, чуть не сшибив у входа в бар. Девчонка хихикает, прикрываясь пухлой пачкой бумаг, грозящих разлететься во все стороны. Дерек придерживает ей дверь, чтобы она смогла протиснуться вовнутрь. Наверное, готовит какую-то работу и забежала на перерыв.

"Гибкая. Тонкая. Хрупкая. Энергичная."  
Мысли тягучим пьяным потоком ползают в голове, пока Дерек наблюдает за танцующей девчонкой, отрывающейся в мерцающем полумраке ночной дискотеки. Ей и пива не надо, чтобы заразительно улыбаться окружающим и сверкать глазами поярче новогодних гирлянд.

Дерек вздыхает, натыкаясь на нее в четвертый раз - тонкий пальчик настойчиво тыкает в бумаги, лежащие на столе у бухгалтера, ведущего дела Дерека. Мордашка озабоченная, нижняя губа прикушена и крошка всем видом напоминает взъерошенного воробушка. Дерек думает, что пора узнать уже ее имя, но, пока он покупает себе кофе в автомате, девчонка уже исчезает, а спрашивать у бухгалтера как-то глупо.

"Сумасшедшая!"  
Восторженно думает Дерек, наблюдая за своей знакомой незнакомкой, против всех правил выруливающей со стоянки перед их клубом на стареньком потрепанном джипе, проехавшем в миллиметре от его машины. Возле дверей клуба подпрыгивает, размахивая руками, взлохмаченный паренек - поругались они что ли?

"Хэй!" - пишет кто-то ему с незнакомого номера.  
Время - два ночи, и он снова выпил слишком много пива, а без юркой крошки в клубе совсем не на кого смотреть.  
"Хэй?" - отвечает Дерек.  
"Это Стайлз. Мне жаль, если твоя машина пострадала от встречи со мной."  
Дерек скребет подбородок и лениво думает о том, что ему стоит побриться - тогда он будет выглядеть моложе, и эта смешная девчонка не будет считать его слишком старым. Он не отвечает ей, но ночь перестает казаться тоскливой.

Когда клуб закрывается из-за нагрянувшей проверки, Дерек сидит снаружи в машине и наблюдает за толпящимися у входа официальными лицами. Хмурую девицу в дорогих очках, строгом костюме и с аккуратным пучком на затылке выдают только задорные родинки. Рядом с ней стоят шериф, владелец клуба, юристы, а Дерек думает только о том, что теперь она выглядит даже старше него. Ему хочется снять с нее очки и подуть на острый нос, чтобы заставить снова рассмеяться и превратиться в прежнюю смешливую пигалицу. Он заводит машину и уезжает, пока полиция не заинтересовалась им - ему есть что скрывать. Он не видит, как Стайлз провожает его машину долгим задумчивым взглядом.

"В каждой женщине должна быть загадка"  
Дерек перебирает телефонный справочник, просматривает файлы сотрудников полиции и нотариальной конторы - его загадочной девушки нет и в помине. Ее загадка кажется ему слишком уж таинственной, и, пожалуй, ему даже хочется ее поразгадывать.

"Хэй?" - пишет Дерек на номер, запомнившийся с первого раза.  
Он ждет ответ долгие тринадцать минут и разочарованно убирает молчащий телефон. На пятнадцатой тот тренькает смс-кой.  
"Хэй. Что нового?"  
Дерек не знает, что ей ответить.  
"Ты работаешь на ФБР под прикрытием?"  
Ему кажется, что он опять слышит ее звонкий смех, когда в ответ сперва приходит только один смайлик.  
"Ты умеешь определять, лгут тебе или нет, при переписке?"  
"Не умею."  
"Я работаю под прикрытием!"  
Дерек хмыкает, убирает телефон и идет спать. Во сне его почти не преследуют родинки, глаза и острые коленки девицы, с которой он даже ни разу в жизни не разговаривал.

Дерек продолжает жить своей жизнью. Когда ему одиноко, он пишет своей смешливой приятельнице, и она рассказывает, над каким делом работает в очередной раз. Дереку нравится ее богатая фантазия, потому что даже если он не может определить ложь по переписке, то простой здравый смысл запрещает ему поверить в миссию в Румынии по спасению местной популяции летучих мышей от браконьеров, продающих несчастных зверюшек под видом заколдованных вампиров. Ему легко и весело с ней общаться на любые темы, как будто Стайлз - его родственная душа. 

Он в самом деле думает, что им пора пересечься и поговорить вживую - потому что он взрослый человек, у него есть потребности, и ему на самом деле очень важен ответ на один вопрос, который он отправляет после привычного обмена "Хэй!"  
"Стайлз, ты замужем?"

Он не получает ответ в этот вечер - возможно, у нее разрядился телефон.  
И на следующий день - может быть, она на очередном безумном задании и физически не может ему ответить.  
И даже через день - может быть, она работает там, где нет телефонной связи?  
И всю следующую неделю его телефон молчит - и Дерек думает, что уже выбрал для нее обручальное кольцо в том маленьком антикварном магазинчике, но до сих пор не знает ее фамилии, и ему, наверное, даже не сообщат, если с ней что-то случится на этой безумной работе - потому что - он ведь действительно не может утверждать, что всё, написанное ею, не было правдой, так? Вдруг на нее позарился румынский вампир, или мексиканский наркобарон, или делец в Лос-Анджелесе предложил ей достаточно денег, чтобы она забыла про карьеру борца за справедливость и закон? Угловатым девочкам должно льстить внимание мексиканских вампиров-наркобаронов...

Дерек едет домой привычным маршрутом, когда замечает впереди на обочине сначала аварийный знак, потом мерцание стоп-сигналов и узнает очертания того самого джипа. Он объезжает его и встает впереди. Стайлз не выходит, но телефон почти сразу тренькает принятой смс-кой.  
"Любишь сюрпризы?"  
"Ненавижу."  
Дерек выходит из машины и заглядывает в джип через открытое окно. Его встречают дорогие сердцу родинки, и тонкие нервные пальцы, и янтарные глаза - только прежней улыбки нет, наверное, не к месту была бы улыбка в их ситуации - парнем Стайлз оказывается таким же взъерошенным и угловатым, что и девушкой. Стайлз виновато пожимает плечами:  
\- Я правда работаю под прикрытием...  
Дерек хмыкает, качает головой, возвращается в машину и медленно трогается с места. Телефон снова тренькает.  
"И я не замужем."  
"А я даже купил тебе кольцо."

Джип аккуратно пристраивается ему в хвост, и Дерек думает о том, что смех-то был настоящим, и острые коленки, и чертенята в глазах, да и скучать ему точно больше не придется.


End file.
